Fashionable Love
by Hazel890
Summary: Tikki and Plagg are tired of their charges not seeing what"s in front of their noses, so they concoct a plan. This should be fun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! Hope you're all having a wonderful day. I hope you take some time to review this fanfic. Any reviews are welcome. All characters, and show references belong to Thomas Astruc.**

Fashionable Love

Marinette's POV.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Marinette groaned and fumbled around for the snooze button on her alarm clock, but was foiled when Tikki slapped her hand away.

"Tikki" Marinette moaned. "It"s too early."

"But Marinette! If you don't get up now, you'll be late for school!"

"WHAT?!" yelped Marinette. "What time is it?! I'm going to be late for school! I can't be late again!" Marinette scrambled around, trying to get ready. "NOOOO! I didn't finish my Physics homework! Mme. Mendeleiv will be furious if I don't finish it!" Tikki giggled at Marinette's actions.

"You do your homework, and i'll take care of your hair and clothes." As Marinette fretted about her Physics homework, Tikki picked out an outfit that would make Marinette look absolutely stunning. She took out Marinette's pigtails, brushed the girl's hair, and threw the outfit at her so she would get dressed. Marinette flailed around getting the outfit on, so she didn't notice what Tikki had picked out for her.

Running, Marinette rushed downstairs, grabbed a Croissant and hurried out the door, running to school as fat as her feet would carry her. She arrived just as the bell rang, and slipped into her seat. Lucky for her, Mme. Bustier was late that day, so she had time to catch her breath.

When she sat down. Alya said "Girl, did you dress to impress Adrien, or is there a cute new boy." Marinette looked down at herself and yelped.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien's POV.

(earlier that morning)

"I don't know Plagg."

"But why not?" whined the Kwami. "Ladybug is unattainable. Let's face it kid. Your crush on Ladybug is hopeless. You two are never gonna get together. So focus on somebody else more…. Realistic.

Adrien looked at Plagg. "I'm still not sure. That would be like betraying Ladybug, wouldn't it?"

Plagg sighed. "It wouldn't, because Ladybug wouldn't care! She'd just be happy for you, and pop quiz you on her." Adrien looked hesitantly at Plagg, who sighed, exasperated. "Just ask someone out Adrien! You deserve to be happy."

Adrien looked mildly surprised at that, "thanks Plagg. That was actually nice." Plagg grunted something about how he was always nice.

Adrien ignored him. "But who would I ask out? Not Chloe, thats for sure."

Plagg gave a little smirk. "Why not Marinette? She's pretty, nice, and you said you wanted to get to know her better. Plus, her family owns a bakery. You could get fresh baked goods!"

"Plagg, if I ask her out, it will not be to take advantage of her family's business. Why do you want me to date her so badly? What are you up to?" asked Adrien.

"Nothing, nothing." said Plagg. "I just think you two would be a good match."

Adrien thought about it. Marinette was really nice, and well, yeah, she was pretty cute, and he did want to get to know her better. She was always so shy around him as Adrien, and was always stuttering, but there were some ties when she was confident and fiery, like when she would stand up to Chloe, or helping Chat Noir. It was these times that she reminded him of his Lady. Maybe he would ask Marinette out…

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette's POV.

(back to the beginning of class)

 _Marinette looked down at herself and yelped._ Tikki had dressed her in a pair of black capris, silver flats, and a turquoise top. Her hair had been brushed, and let down so it fell over her shoulders in loose waves. To summarize, she looked gorgeous. Marinette then noticed that Adrien was staring at her with a light blush on his cheeks. She started blushing as red as a tomato. Chloe seemed about to spontaneously combust she was so mad.

Just as Adrien opened his mouth to say something, Mme. Bustier walked in. "Sorry for being late class. I was held up in administration." The class replied with scattered acknowledgements. Mme. Bustier started the lesson and Marinette sank into her seat.

.

.

.

.

.

(at lunch)

"Did you see Adrien's face?!" asked Alya at lunch. "He was blushing! Over you!" this only served to make Marinette blush harder. She didn't reply.

Back in class, Tikki and Plagg were having a silent conversation about their respective charges.

Tikki: so far so good

Plagg: Adrien was pretty hard to convince this morning. He didn't even give me my Camembert!

Tikki: Marinette was easy. She's so sweet!

Plagg: eck. Your so sentimental. Nothing like my delicious Camembert. Mmmmm.

Tikki: *long sigh

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette walked out of school, her books clutched to her chest to keep them from getting wet. It was raining out, and she hadn't worn a jacket. Whoops. She was just contemplating whether or not to risk walking home, when she noticed Adrien. He stood a few feet away staring at her, a pink blush decorating his cheeks. Marinette looked away quickly.

Well she had nothing to lose. She quickly stepped out into the rain and began jogging. Or, at least tried to. She got a few feet, and then Adrien grabbed her arm to stop her. He held his umbrella over the two of them to keep them dry. Marinette just stared at him in shock. Why was he doing this? Did he like her? All of the questions flew around her head as she stared at him.

Then he spoke. "Marinette. Y-you seemed to be getting wet, and you wouldn't want to ruin you kwami-clothes! I-i meant clothes, not kwami. Hehe." Marinette simply stared at him. _Does he know i'm Ladybug?!_ _And why is he stuttering? Oh my god! Aahhhhhh!_

She was brought back to reality by Adrien clearing his throat nervously. "So, um Marinette. I was wondering if maybe youwantedtogoonadatewithme?"

"Err, could you say that again, maybe?" she asked tentatively.

"Would you go out with me?" Adrien asked again, holding his breath.

"M-me?" asked a stunned Marinette. He nodded nervously. "I- I would love to" she said.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7. See you tonight!" Adrien said. And with that he left, transferring his umbrella into her hand as he went. Looking up, Marinette noticed that the umbrella was ladybug themed, being red with black polka dots. She smiled at the umbrella, and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank all of you for all the reviews and favorites this got. I was really surprised, because the support poured in after just a couple hours of being on the net. So thank you! This really means alot to me. This will probably be the last installment in this story. Long stories aren't really my thing. I'm best at one shots. Also, I'm really sorry this took so long! I had a ton of finals for school, and then my Aunt died, so I have been really busy. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Hazel**

Fashionable Love

Marinette's POV.

"What do I wear, what do I wear, what do I wear!?" yelled Marinette to Alya over the phone.

"Girl, calm down. It's gonna be fine. Just wear something you designed and Adrien will fall over. Literally."

Marinette laughed nervously. "Thanks Alya. I'll call you when I get home."

You could practically hear Alya smirk through the phone. "Okay Mari. Good Luck!"

The call ended. Marinette turned to look at her closet. What should she-oh damn. Adrien never said where they were going. Should she dress casual, or formal?

"Tikki…." Marinette moaned

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien's POV.

"Plagg, where do I take her?"

"Gee, I don't know kid. How about you take her to a fashion show? You know, the one your father got tickets for, but then had to cancel, leaving you with an extra ticket? Ring any bells?"  
"Oh yeah!" said Adrien, comprehension dawning on his face. " you're a genius Plagg! She'd love a fashion show! Especially since she wants to be a fashion designer."

"Way to state the obvious." Plagg grumbled. "But you know you're gonna have to tell her you're Chat Noir."

"Why?" asked a slightly confused Adrien.

"Because you can't be in a relationship built on half truths." said Plagg. "Trust me kid. I've seen years of Chat's who didn't tell their sweethearts. It never ended well." what Plagg didn't add, was that all of the 'sweethearts' had been Ladybugs. Finding out the other's identity had not gone well.

"You might wanna get dressed lover boy. It's almost seven."  
"Lover boy?!" Adrien spluttered indignantly. Plagg just snickered.

.

.

.

.

.

"Marinette honey, Adrien's here!"

"Coming Maman!" Marinette called back. She looked down at herself, checking to make sure she looked good. She was wearing a red dress of her own design with a flowy skirt the color of her suit that went down to her knees. The bodice of the dress was sleeveless, and a beautiful midnight black. She wore black heels, about 3 inches high, and of course, her miraculous earrings. She had pulled her hair up into a high bun, but left parts of it down to frame her face. She carried a black clutch purse (with Tikki inside). To summarize, she looked absolutely beautiful, and very Ladybug. She would have to tell Adrien her superhero identity later on that evening.

With a silent mantra of "you can do this; you can do this" in her head, she walked down the stairs.

Adrien stood at the bottom, looking as handsome as ever in an elegantly tailored black suit, with a green tie that matched his eyes exactly. His dreamy eyes, that seemed to sparkle in the bakery light, setting of his gold spun hair that looked so soft….focus Mari! You didn't come down to ogle at him. Marinette walked towards him, her heart in her mouth.

He smiled at her. "You look beautiful Mari." The use of the nickname made her heart flutter. If she made it through the night without fainting, it would be a miracle.

"Alright you two, have fun, and make sure to be back before midnight." said Sabine.

Adrien nodded. "Yes madame."

"Call me Sabine dear." she said.

" And Adrien," said Tom "take care of our little Mari here. If I hear that you've hurt or disrespected her in any way….." Adrien gulped. "Oh, who am I kiddin. Just call me papa Tom!"

Marinette flushed a deep red, while Adrien smiled happily at Tom and Sabine.

"Okay." said Marinette. "We should really get going Papa. Bye!" she then proceeded to practically drag Adrien out the door.

"Sorry about my parents." Marinette said. "They're just…..really excited to meet you."

Adrien gave a little laugh. "It's fine, they seem really nice. I'm glad I got to meet them."

Marinette smiled happily. "Yeah. They really nice."

Adrien smiled a bit wistfully "I wish I had parents like yours."

Marinette didn't quite know what to say to that. She just took his hand and smiled at him.

.

.

.

.

.

The car pulled up to the curb in front of Hotel Bourgeois. Tonight, happened to be Fashion Week in Paris, and Adrien had brought her to see it. Marinette's jaw dropped, and she turned to hug Adrien.

"Thank you so much!" she squealed, hugging him tightly.

Adrien blushed a bright red, and said (in a rather high pitched voice) "erm, you're welcome?"

Blushing Marinette pulled back. "Sorry." she said.

"It's totally fine. Shall we go in?" Adrien said, getting out to open the door for her. Taking hold of his extended hand, she stepped out of the limo, and into a sea of reporters.

.

.

.

.

.

(A/N: sorry for so many time skips, but I really didn't know what to write for this. Also,the POV is really confusing in this part. It keeps changing, so heads up)

Stepping inside the crowded lobby, Marinette took a moment to marvel at the many people gathered. The women were clothed in elegant dresses, and the men sported designer tuxedos. Everything was exactly as she had imagined so many times. Until a certain blonde showed up.

"Adrikins!" Chloe squealed, her high pitched voice piercing through the crowd. "What are you doing here? You could have told me you were coming! We could've come together!" she practically yelled, her voice shattering Marinette's poor eardrums.

"Hi Chloe." said Adrien, sounding mildly annoyed. "I didn't tell you I was coming, because I'm here with Mari."

The use of the nickname made Marinette's poor heart flutter, and her cheeks become a tomato shade of red.

"Oh." said Chloe, seeming to visibly deflate. "Hi Maritrash. Your dress is ugly."

"Hi Chloe." said Marinette. "How lovely to see you here." either Chloe didn't pick up on the sarcasm evident in her voice, or she chose to ignore it. She turned to Adrien

"Adri-honey, how about you come sit with me. You can leave Maritrash here. I'm sure she can find her own seat."

"No thank you Chloe" said Adrien. "I came here with Marinette, and I intend to spend the evening with her. Shall we go to our seats My lady?" he asked.

"Of course Mon Chaton." came the reply.

The two miraculous holders walked away towards their seats.

"Whats up with the nicknames?" asked a bewildered Chloe to no-one in particular.

As soon as they were out of earshot of Chloe, Marinette turned to Adrien. "Well Chat, this was unexpected." said Ladybug, her face betraying none of her inner turmoil.

"What can I say my Lady? I'm always where you least expect me." replied the nervous tomcat.

"So" said Marinette "it really is you Chat?"

"Well who else would I be Princess?" came the flirtatious reply.

"What does this make us then minou?" She asked, straight to the point.

"In love, sweetheart."

"Really?"

"Really"

And the two lover sealed their promise with a kiss.

.

.

.

.

.

Random person's POV.

The next day, when Adrien and Marinette walked into school (holding hands) this caused nothing short of mass panic. Chloe screamed and tried to jump on Marinette, but was restrained by Sabrina. Rose popped up and squealed when they entered the classroom (something about true love), while Mylene looked happy, and smiled at Marinette. Alya fangirled and began taking lots of photos. Nino smiled and gave Adrien a large thumbs up. Nathaniel went and sulked in a corner. Meanwhile, throughout the school, word spread that the model, Adrien Agreste had a girlfriend. Meanwhile, a nearby magazine stand had a photo of Marinette and Adrien kissing splashed on the front. The said couple sat quietly in class, oblivious to all the trouble they had caused. Because they simply didn't care. They were Ladybug and Chat Noir. Together, they could handle anything.

 **A/N: Okay, I know that the ending was** **really** **cheesy, but I couldn't resist. I am a fluff writer, through and through. Thank you all so much for reading, and once again, I'm really sorry about taking so long to update! (my reasons are listed at the beginning) As always, R &R. Have a nice day! Or night, it's like 10:00 my time.**

 **Love, Hazel ^-^ 3**


End file.
